La fille du Grimm
by La petite souris
Summary: ATTENTION: Se passe après la saison 2! Après avoir réussi à être sauvé de la tentative d'enlèvement par le demi-frère du capitaine Renard, Nick Burkhardt retrouve son quotidien en tant que lieutenant aux côtés de son ami Hank. Cependant, une arrivée à Portland risque bien de tout chambouler...
1. Prologue

_C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce fandom. Mais j'avais envie de changer un peu après avoir publié sur Avengers. J'aime beaucoup Grimm, qui change des séries policières habituelles. Une petite idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit et en voici une histoire. Pour respecter le principe de la série, cette histoire sera sous forme de fil rouge et découpé en plusieurs mini-fics. Une mini-fic = un épisode. Pour replacer le contexte, je n'ai vu que les 2 premières saisons. Je suppose donc que Nick a été sauvé, suite au final de la saison 2, et que cette fic se situe peu de temps après. J'espère que cela vous plaira. En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir ce prologue. Bonne lecture !_

__**Disclamer**__** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à NBC.**__

* * *

**La fille du Grimm**

Prologue :

Nick Burckhardt rentrait au commissariat accompagné de son coéquipier Hank Griffin. Ils venaient procéder à l'arrestation d'un cambrioleur multirécidiviste.

« Emmenez-le en cellule, ordonna -t-il à un des sergents qui les accompagnait. »

Ce dernier hocha de la tête et obéit au lieutenant, le suspect lançant un regard noir à ceux qui l'avaient arrêté. Les deux amis se dirigèrent quand à eux, vers leurs bureaux, satisfaits de l'issue de cette enquête.

« Une bonne chose de faite ! s'exclama Hank ravi en s'installant confortablement sur sa chaise.

\- Pour une fois qu'il n'y a pas un Wesen impliqué dans une affaire, ajouta Nick en faisant de même.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié, déclara son coéquipier. C'est la première fois depuis, quoi ? interrogea-t-il tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Un an et demi, précisa le lieutenant. Je dois reconnaître que ça me fait des vacances.

\- Tu m'étonnes, plaisanta Hank.

\- Nick, il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite te parler, déclara le sergent Wu, interrompant la discussion entre les deux hommes.

\- Juliette ? s'étonna Nick en levant la tête.

\- Non, une femme, à peine la trentaine, châtain foncé, yeux marrons. Plutôt mignonne, commenta l'officier. Elle a insisté pour te voir toi et pas un autre. Je sais qu'il est tard, tu préfères que je lui dise de repasser ?

\- Non, ça ira, rassura le lieutenant. Tu peux la faire venir.

\- Ok, conclut Wu en repartant. »

Hank se redressa sur son siège, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« J'ignorais que tu faisais venir tes maîtresses au bureau, blagua ce dernier. Je devrais peut-être avertir Juliette.

\- Très drôle, répondit son ami sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Madame, déclara Wu en désignant de la main la direction à suivre. »

Nick se leva et découvrit une jeune femme, exactement comme le sergent l'avait décrit. Elle portait un tailleur avec jupe, ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins noire. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en un carré déstructuré, donnant un petit air de modernité à l'ensemble. Le lieutenant s'attendait à voir quelqu'un de triste, paniquée ou très sérieux, mais certainement pas souriant. Elle s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il tendit la main. La jeune femme fit de même.

« Bonsoir. Je suis le lieutenant Nick Burckhardt, se présenta-t-il alors qu'ils se serraient la main poliment. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Ah je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin, cousin ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie. »

* * *

_Voici donc mon petit prologue, tous les personnages de la série apparaîtront à un moment ou à un autre, dans cette mini-fic ou celles qui suivront (j'en ai prévu 3 pour l'instant). Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review au passage, ça fait toujours plaisir ! _


	2. Chapter 1: Interrogatoire

_Bonjour !_

_Suite de ce prologue avec le premier chapitre, où vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur la fameuse visiteuse. J'ai fait un plan de mes minis-fics et il semblerait qu'il y aurait non pas 3 mais 4. La faute à mon imagination débordante ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclamer**__** : Les personnages appartiennent à NBC, sauf ceux que je m'amuse à introduire ici.**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Interrogatoire

Nick se tenait pétrifié, sa main dans celle de l'inconnue qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Derrière lui se tenait Hank, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Le lieutenant Burckhardt finit par se ressaisir en rompant tout contact physique :

« Je suis désolé, mais vous devez vous tromper, s'excusa-t-il poliment. Je n'ai pas de cousine.

\- Tu es bien le neveu de Marie Kessler ? interrogea la visiteuse, pas décontenancée par sa réponse.

\- En effet, mais Tante Marie n'a jamais eu d'enfant.

\- Parce qu'elle m'a abandonnée peu après ma naissance. Enfin c'est ce que je suppose.

\- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer être sa fille si vous avez été abandonnée ? contrattaqua Nick, son regard clairement hostile à son encontre.

\- Parce que je suis comme elle et toi, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Comment ça comme elle et moi. Vous… »

Nick s'interrompit, comprenant l'allusion de la jeune femme.

« Vous… vous êtes une Grimm ? souffla-t-il, désormais surpris. »

Pour toute réponse, elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Hank, souhaitant visiblement que cette conversation reste confidentielle.

« Il est au courant de ce que je suis, répliqua aussitôt le lieutenant en désignant son ami. Je vous présente le lieutenant Hank Griffin.

\- Enchanté, répondit ce dernier en se levant pour serrer la main de la jeune femme. Madame, ou peut-être mademoiselle ?

\- Carter. Alena Carter, se présenta-t-elle, visiblement plus détendue. Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis bien une Grimm. Mais pas que, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Que pourriez-vous être de plus ? s'étonna Nick.

\- C'est une longue histoire, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Allez en salle d'interrogatoire, suggéra le lieutenant Griffin, obtenant un hochement d'approbation de la part d'Alena. Vous serez plus tranquille pour parler. Tu veux que je reste ? souffla-t-il discrètement à son ami pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

\- S'il te plaît. Tu me donneras ton avis.

\- Ok, ça marche. »

Nick prit les devants et enjoignit Alena à le suivre. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, avant de la laisser passer. Hank referma derrière eux, non sans jeter un bref regard au préalable à la salle, où la plupart des bureaux se vidait au vu de l'heure avancée.

« Bien. Je vous écoute, déclara Nick un peu sèchement. »

Il s'était placé dos au mur, les bras croisés, face à Alena qui s'était assise sur la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau. Il refusait de s'installer près de cette intruse qui accusait sa tante d'abandon. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans son explication.

« Je m'appelle Alena Carter. J'ai grandi dans une famille d'adoption à Seattle qui ne m'a jamais cachée que je n'étais pas leur fille naturelle, d'autant plus que j'ai découvert très jeune que j'étais une Grimm. Il y a deux ans, j'ai décidé de me lancer à la recherche de mes vrais parents. Je savais déjà que je descendais d'un Grimm.

\- Pourtant il doit y avoir plusieurs Grimm, railla Nick. Alors pourquoi Marie Kessler serait votre mère biologique ?

\- Parce que je suis également à moitié Wesen, ce qui implique une relation entre un Grimm et un Wesen. Et ça, c'est déjà beaucoup plus rare. »

Cette révélation surprit les deux lieutenants qui se dévisagèrent, interloqués.

« On peut être à la fois Grimm et Wesen ? questionna Hank, qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. C'est possible ?

\- C'est rare puisque les Grimm sont censés éliminer les Wesen, expliqua Alena. Cependant, dans mon cas, mon côté Wesen est réprimé par mon côté Grimm. Je ne peux pas _woge_.

\- Alors comment savez-vous que vous êtes à moitié Wesen ?

\- Parce que mon côté Grimm est également altéré. Je ne peux pas réellement voir les Wesen quand ils ne se contrôlent pas. C'est compliqué à expliquer en quelques phrases.

\- Attendez, reprit Griffin. Comment la tante Marie aurait pu avoir une relation avec un Wesen ?

\- Farley Kolt, répondirent en même temps Nick et Alena d'un air sombre.

\- Kolt ? Farley Kolt ? Le type qui était venu pour les pièces d'or ? se souvint le lieutenant.

\- Il était fiancé à ma tante avant l'accident, révéla le neveu son ami. Elle l'a quitté ensuite pour m'élever. Comment savez-vous tout cela ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

\- Je suis journaliste, j'ai donc accès à pas mal de ressources, justifia la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Par contre je n'ai aucun grimoire de mes ancêtres, excepté un petit calepin que j'ai réussi à retirer à un Grimm dans le nord du Canada. Je pense au vu de tout ce qu'il avait dans sa cave qu'il ne lui manquera pas.»

Nick prit une profonde inspiration, cela faisait beaucoup de révélations et il avait du mal à les encaisser.

« Ecoutez… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, finit-il par avouer.

\- J'ai conscience que la situation est délicate, reconnut Alena en esquissant un sourire. Je crois que je ferai mieux de te laisser. Tiens, je te laisse mon téléphone, dit-elle en se saisissant d'une carte dans son sac à main. Je loge au Phoenix, sur Garden Street. Si tu as besoin, appelle-moi.

\- Merci, répondit Nick en prenant le bout de papier dans un automatisme.

\- Au revoir cousin ! Lieutenant Griffin, salua-t-elle poliment au passage. »

Nick lâcha un soupir après son départ et posa les deux mains à plat sur la table, cherchant une explication qui contredirait la théorie d'Alena. Hank avait de nouveau refermé la porte.

« Ça va ? s'enquit-il en le découvrant dans cette posture.

\- Je suis un peu secoué, reconnut le policier, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Je veux bien te croire. En tout cas, elle semble bien informée sur toi et ta famille.

\- T'en penses quoi ? questionna-t-il en reportant son attention sur son ami. C'est faux, elle ne peut pas être… ma cousine.

\- Elle avait l'air sincère. Elle est du genre affirmée. Mais au final on n'a pas eu beaucoup d'infos sur la façon dont elle t'a retrouvé. Et puis, on peut vraiment être Grimm et Wesen sans…

\- Woge ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. A mon avis, Monroe et Rosalie doivent le savoir. Je crois que je devrais les voir, décréta Nick en se redressant.

\- Bonne idée. Tu sais quoi ? Pendant ce temps, je vais faire des recherches au bureau, proposa Hank.

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt rentrer chez toi ?

\- Je n'ai personne qui m'attend à la maison. T'inquiète, vas parler à Monroe, dit-il avec une tape amicale à l'épaule de son coéquipier. Je m'occupe de cette Alena Carter. »

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura mis un peu plus l'eau à la bouche. Alena Carter est-elle réellement celle qu'elle prétend être ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! Et soyez gentils, dites ce que vous en avez pensé. Une review, même petite, sera une très belle récompense ! Merci !_


	3. Chapter 2: Visite à un ami Blutbad

_Bonjour !_

_Avec un ptit peu de retard, voici le 2__e__ chap. Je commençais à désespérer sur l'intérêt de ma fic quand __**Blue Doctor**__ est passé et a laissé une review (merci cher Whovian !). Merci également à __**ugo23 **__pour suivre cette fic. Pour information, tous les personnages apparaîtront dans cette mini-série à un moment ou à un autre. Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclamer**__** : Les personnages appartiennent à NBC, sauf ceux que je m'amuse à introduire ici, pour le moment Alena Carter.**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Visite à un ami Blutbad

« Tu déconnes ?! s'exclama Monroe après avoir écouté le récit de Nick. »

Le Blutbad avait pris l'habitude des visites récurrentes de son désormais ami Grimm en plein milieu de la nuit. Sa méfiance à l'égard de son ennemi naturel s'était dissipée au fur et à mesure des enquêtes dans lesquelles Nick l'impliquait. D'abord réticent, Monroe avait fini par prendre goût à guider et former le jeune Grimm, d'autant plus que le lieutenant Burckhardt n'était pas comme ses ancêtres. Désormais une solide amitié les liait et Monroe lui avait assuré que sa porte lui serait toujours ouverte, que ce soit pour une enquête ou lorsque sa relation avec Juliette était devenue chaotique après le sort jeté par Adaline Shade.

Toujours ouverte, excepté ce soir là où Eddie avait programmé un dîner romantique avec Rosalie, dîner au cours duquel il comptait la demander en mariage. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il y pensait, il aimait Rosalie plus que tout. Le mariage était une évidence. Sauf que le Blutbad était tout simplement terrifié à l'idée de lui poser la question. Il n'avait cessé au cours du repas de demander à sa compagne si elle allait bien, si le repas était bon, si elle souhaitait davantage de vin… La Fuchsbau l'avait dévisagé avec étonnement de ses yeux marron, lui faisant perdre davantage ses moyens. C'est juste au moment où Monroe avait pris son courage à deux mains que la sonnerie avait résonné. Eddie s'était levé en s'empêchant de lâcher un juron bien senti en allemand. Son mécontentement s'était aussitôt dissipé en voyant le visage déconfit de son ami sur le seuil de la porte.

« Désolé Monroe, je ne voulais pas te déranger mais c'est urgent, s'excusa le lieutenant.

\- Non, c'est bon, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Entre, l'invita-t-il en le laissant passer. Ben mon vieux, t'en fais une tête !

\- Nick ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Rosalie en se levant également de table.

\- Je suis désolé, je vous interromps en plein repas, comprit Nick en apercevant la jeune femme et en constatant les bougies qui donnaient une atmosphère tamisée à la pièce.

\- Non, t'inquiète, le rassura son ami. Tu veux une bière ? proposa-t-il.

\- Tu aurais quelque chose de plus fort ? répliqua Nick avec un sourire qui se voulait tranquillisant.

\- Houlà, c'est vraiment grave alors ! ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Monroe.

\- Un problème avec Juliette ? questionna Rosalie, suspicieuse.

\- Non, non. Juliette et moi ça va très bien, la rassura le policier. On se retrouve petit à petit.

\- Assied-toi, je reviens, ordonna son ami en quittant la pièce, non sans pester intérieurement sur le mauvais timing. »

Il hésita quelques instants sur son choix, se demandant si le Grimm allait apprécier avant de se décider et de revenir avec une bouteille encore poussiéreuse. Il s'empara de petits verres au passage pour les poser sur la table, que Rosalie avait partiellement débarrassé entre temps. Nick s'était également installé, à la droite de la Fuchsbau.

« C'est de la liqueur que fait mon grand-oncle qui vit en Autriche, expliqua le Blutbad tout en débouchant le goulot et en remplissant un par un les verres. Il appelle ça le _Entschlacken_.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Nick, pour qui l'allemand était toujours un langage obscur.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches, conseilla Monroe. Il la fait à partir de différentes plantes qu'il trouve dans la Forêt Noire, mais non toxiques, je te rassure. Ça fait des années que je voulais la goûter. Elle doit dater de… humf, grimaça-t-il en sentant la forte odeur qui en émanait avant de reposer la bouteille. Bien, je vous préviens, il faut boire d'un coup, recommanda-t-il en donnant les petits récipients à chacun d'entre eux.

\- Et bien, goûtons au _Entschlacken_, annonça Nick en levant son verre avant de le vider. »

Le lieutenant fit une horrible grimace avant de tousser fortement. Les larmes lui vinrent instinctivement aux yeux tandis que sa gorge et ses boyaux étaient en feu. Il lui arrivait de prendre de l'alcool fort de temps en temps, mais ce qu'il venait de boire surpassait tout ce qu'il avait pu tester jusqu'à présent. A ses côtés, ses amis Wesen réagissaient de la même manière.

« Ton grand-oncle… avait prévu de vous éliminer ? balbutia Rosalie entre deux quintes. Ça ressemble plus à de la tentative d'empoisonnement.

\- Maintenant que tu me le dis, il s'est toujours plaint qu'il y avait trop de monde à intégrer dans son testament, badina Monroe. »

Malgré cette expérience très désagréable, les idées de Nick étaient plus claires et il se lança instinctivement dans son récit, racontant la visite d'Alena Carter, ses révélations concernant ses origines. Il parla également de sa tante et de son ancien fiancé et leurs relations. Un silence avait suivi la fin de son discours avant qu'Eddie ne demande si le Grimm plaisantait.

« Honnêtement, je préfèrerai, répondit Nick en s'adossant à la chaise. Alors, vous pensez que ça peut être vrai ?

\- D'après ce que tu as découvert sur ta tante Marie et les dires de Kolt, ça a l'air de coller, approuva Monroe. Elle a quel âge à ton avis ?

\- A peu près mon âge, ou peut-être un tout petit peu plus jeune, rectifia le policier. Hank est resté au commissariat pour faire des recherches sur elle. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire entre Wesen et Grimm ?

\- Comme tu as pu le voir, rares sont les Grimm qui font ami-ami avec les Wesen, expliqua Eddie en s'adossant à sa chaise. En général, ils préfèrent… (_il mima le geste d'une décapitation_) avant de se poser la question si nous sommes civilisés. Les mentalités commencent à bouger un peu, mais très difficilement. Alors je te laisse imaginer une relation amoureuse entre deux « espèces » opposées.

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose à ce sujet dans la caravane que t'a légué ta tante ? s'enquit Rosalie en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je n'y suis pas encore allé, reconnut Nick, mais je pensais que vous pourriez m'en apprendre plus sur l'histoire des Wesen. Est-ce qu'il y a eu déjà des cas mi-Grimm mi-Wesen ? Et surtout, est-ce possible ?

\- En règle générale, les mutations génétiques Grimm/Wesen ne permettent pas à un enfant de survivre. Les deux gènes sont en conflit permanent et chaque mutation tente de prendre l'emprise sur l'autre. Il est très rare que la grossesse soit menée à terme. Si Alena Carter dit qu'elle est moitié Grimm, moitié Wesen, alors c'est possible qu'elle ne peut ni voir, ni _woge_, relata Rosalie sous l'œil ébahi de son compagnon.

\- Comment sais-tu tout cela ? s'étonna Monroe.

\- J'avais envisagé d'être médecin à une époque, révéla la Fuchsbau avec un demi-sourire. Mais avec mes problèmes de drogue, j'ai vite décroché de la fac. Cependant, j'y suis restée suffisamment longtemps pour me faire des amis. J'ai gardé contact avec quelqu'un qui est chercheur dans un centre hospitalier pour Wesen. Il s'est toujours intéressé à notre génétique ainsi que celle des Grimm. Si tu veux, je peux l'appeler pour qu'il vérifie si Alena Carter possède bien les deux mutations, proposa-t-elle. Si elle accepte de donner un peu de son sang pour une analyse.

\- Tu crois que ça serait possible ? demanda Nick très intéressé en se penchant vers elle.

\- Finn ne me refuse jamais rien, assura la jeune femme d'un air convaincu.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un Finn, remarqua Eddie, non sans réprimer une certaine jalousie.

\- Parce que toi tu me parles peut-être de tous tes _amies_ ? répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Ok, donc j'appellerai Alena Carter demain et je lui demanderai si elle accepte de donner un peu de sang, résuma le policier. Combien de temps cela prendrait pour les résultats ?

\- Quelques jours, le temps d'envoyer l'échantillon et que Finn fasse les tests appropriés, répondit-elle. Tu peux l'amener à la boutique, je peux faire le prélèvement moi-même pour plus de discrétion. Nous devons également vérifier si elle est bien sur le registre des naissances.

\- Le registre ? Mais on ne peut pas ! Tu te vois essayer de soudoyer un membre d'une famille royale pour le consulter ? déclara le Blutbad.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de registre ? questionna Burckhardt en les regardant successivement.

\- A une époque, les Grimm ont collaboré avec les familles royales pour recenser tous les Wesen, un peu comme pour les Juifs à l'époque de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale en Europe. C'était un moyen de pression très efficace sur les Wesen rebelles. Tu étais fiché dès la naissance, ainsi tout le monde était au courant de ton existence.

\- Seulement certains Grimm ont commencé à désobéir et à éliminer directement les Wesen qu'ils croisaient, compléta Rosalie.

\- Et le code d'honneur a stipulé que cette pratique était discriminatoire. Les recensements ont cessé i peine 20 ans.

\- Si elle est du même âge que toi, il est possible qu'elle y soit.

\- Seulement, les familles royales n'ont pas détruit les registres existants. Il faut donc une autorisation pour les consulter, annonça Monroe. Et c'est très très difficile d'entrer en contact avec eux, surtout avec la résistance.

\- Il faut donc qu'un membre d'une des familles royales puisse nous indiquer si Alena Carter est fichée, conçut Nick.

\- Tu as tout compris, répondit son ami. Moi personnellement je ne m'y risquerai pas. Ou alors…

\- Il faut demander au capitaine Renard, déclara le policier d'un air sombre. »

Le lieutenant avait beaucoup de mal à accorder sa confiance à son supérieur, même si grâce à lui Juliette s'était réveillée et qu'Adaline n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur la clé de sa tante. Il allait à nouveau lui demander un service pour lequel il se serait bien passé. Mais il devait savoir si Alena était réellement sa cousine.

« Nick, si tu ne veux plus, débuta la Fuchsbau en constatant le silence de leur ami.

\- Non, c'est bon, affirma-t-il en se redressant. Je dois savoir si Alena Carter dit la vérité. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Nick arriva au commissariat plus anxieux que d'ordinaire. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, ressassant tous les évènements de la soirée, sans compter le _Entschlacken_ de Monroe qui l'avait rendu malade. Juliette s'en était inquiétée et il avait prétexté une enquête un peu délicate. Il venait tout juste de retrouver la jeune femme et elle découvrait à peine son monde. Il tenait à la ménager, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas certain des intentions d'Alena. Il lui apprendrait la vérité dès qu'ils en sauraient plus. Hank l'accueillit avec un demi-sourire.

« Je vois que la nuit a été courte, constata ce dernier.

\- Parle pour toi, répliqua son collègue en désignant le visage fatigué de son ami. Tu n'es pas resté ici toute la nuit quand même ?

\- Une bonne partie, avoua le policier. Mais cette recherche sur Alena Carter s'est révélée très instructive, annonça-t-il, suscitant l'intérêt de Nick.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? interrogea-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Et pas qu'un peu. Figure-toi que ta soi-disant cousine est connue de la police de Seattle. Alena Carter est portée disparue depuis 8 ans, déclara Hank en ouvrant le fichier de l'avis de recherche. »

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'essaye vraiment d'être fidèle aux personnages de la série, donc si quelque chose vous déplaît, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je suis ouverte sur les critiques. Alena est décidemment bien mystérieuse. Va-t-elle accepter la proposition de Nick ? Vous le saurez au prochain chap ! Je vous dis à très vite et s'il vous plaît, pensez à encourager l'auteur. Ça se passe juste en dessous : review ! Pour info : Entschlacken signifie purge en allemand._


	4. Chapter 3: La fugitive

_Bonjour !_

_Troisième chapitre de cette fic, déjà ! Je remercie ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire (même si je ne connais pas leurs noms, manifestez-vous, je ne mords pas :-)__). Ce chapitre vous permettra d'en apprendre davantage sur Alena Carter. Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclamer**__** : Les personnages appartiennent à NBC, sauf Alena Carter qui m'a inspiré cette histoire.**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La fugitive

« Disparue ? s'exclama Nick en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. Et elle ne s'appelle pas Alena Carter mais Alena Corner en réalité. On connaît les circonstances exactes ?

\- J'ai appelé le bureau de la police de Seattle, expliqua Hank. Officiellement j'ai prétexté qu'elle pourrait être une des victimes d'un ravisseur en série qui sévit actuellement dans le coin. Elle a disparu un beau matin avec tout juste de quoi se changer. Elle avait volé une paire de chandeliers en argent de grande valeur à sa famille d'accueil, les Corner, les a revendus chez un prêteur sur gages afin d'avoir de l'argent liquide et est partie par un train direction la frontière canadienne. C'est la dernière fois qu'on l'a aperçu sur les écrans de surveillance américains.

\- Un changement de nom, de l'argent en liquide pour ne pas qu'on puisse la repérer, passer la frontière qui est tout proche… Sa fuite était préméditée, conclut Nick.

\- Et tu ne sais pas tout. Alena Carter a posé deux demandes d'émancipation à partir de l'âge de 16 ans. Elles ont été rejetées parce que le parquet estimait qu'elle n'était pas mentalement stable, lui apprit Griffin. Quelques mois après le deuxième refus, elle s'est sauvée.

\- Intéressant. Quelles étaient ses relations avec sa famille d'adoption ?

\- D'après le sergent en charge de l'affaire, c'était une famille tout à fait charmante. Mais Alena s'était plainte à plusieurs reprises de leur comportement.

\- Du genre ?

\- Mauvais traitements, brimades permanentes. Mais rien n'a été prouvé en ce sens. »

Nick croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à réfléchir. Alena Carter, ou Corner si on prenait son vrai nom de famille, avait visiblement un lourd secret et n'avait pas tout dit concernant son identité. Cela le conforta dans sa décision de la rencontrer et de vérifier si réellement il avait un lien de parenté avec la jeune femme.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que Monroe et Rosalie t'ont appris ? s'enquit le lieutenant.

\- Qu'effectivement c'était possible d'être les deux à la fois. Mais que c'était très rare. Il faudrait faire une analyse de sang pour confirmer.

\- Tu vas la revoir ?

\- Si je veux éclaircir cette affaire, oui, conclut Nick.

\- Veux-tu que j'appelle la famille Corner pour tenter de savoir quel genre de personne elle était ? proposa Hank.

\- Attend que je l'aie rencontré. Je veux d'abord écouter ses explications avant de faire quoi que ça. Elle avait peut-être de bonnes raisons de fuir sa famille d'accueil, surtout si elle est une Grimm-Wesen.

Nick se saisit de la carte que la jeune femme lui avait donnée la veille avant de composer le numéro. Quelque chose lui disait cependant de se méfier d'Alena Carter.

* * *

« Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation, déclara Nick en invitant Alena à s'installer sur la banquette face à lui.

\- Au contraire, ça me touche que tu m'aie rappelé, répondit-elle avec un sourire. »

Pour être plus tranquille, le lieutenant avait proposé de se rencontrer dans l'un de ses cafés préférés. Un endroit assez neutre et où ils pourraient discuter en toute tranquillité.

« Vous prendrez quelque chose ? s'enquit une serveuse en s'approchant de la table.

\- Un café américain, répondit Nick.

\- Un double latte, quémanda Alena avec un sourire. »

La serveuse repartit vers le comptoir, ses talons crissant sur le sol. La jeune femme le regardait avec se grands yeux marron, comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Elle pourrait avoir quelques traits de son visage similaires à ceux de sa défunte tante. Nick prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Ecoutez Alena, je vais être franc, je ne sais pas avec exactitude si vous êtes ma cousine. Je n'ai rien qui me l'affirme et je ne peux pas non plus vous croire sur parole concernant votre histoire.

\- Je comprends tout à fait.

\- J'aimerais vous demander si vous accepteriez de vous soumettre à un test ADN. Si réellement vous êtes ma cousine, alors…

\- Tu… Tu me demandes de faire un test ADN ? s'étonna Alena.

\- Oui, affirma Burckhardt en se redressant sur son siège, omettant volontairement de parler du registre. Vous devez peut-être en avoir assez qu'on vous demande de…

\- J'accepte, répondit-elle, son sourire s'élargissant.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? répéta Nick qui ne comprenait pas sa manifestation de joie.

\- Tu es la première personne à ne pas me claquer la porte au nez et qui tente un tant soit peu de s'intéresser à moi. Je suis tout à fait consciente d'avoir été un peu… abrupte en arrivant hier soir dans ton bureau. Un test ADN ne me pose aucun problème. Tu souhaites qu'on passe au laboratoire tout de suite ?

\- Heu non désolé, autant vous l'annoncer d'office, l'analyse se fera de façon officieuse.

\- Tu parles du côté Grimm-Wesen, comprit-elle. Mais à qui vas-tu t'adresser ?

\- J'ai une amie, une Fuchsbau. Elle peut nous aider, expliqua Nick.

\- Tu es ami avec… ? Les Grimm ne sont pas censés…

\- Tout comme vous n'êtes pas censé être un mélange des deux.

\- C'est juste, reconnut-elle en prenant une gorgée de son café.

\- Dites-moi, Alena _Corner_. »

La jeune femme tressaillit à l'évocation de son nom.

« Carter, corrigea-t-elle instantanément alors qu'elle tentait de rester neutre.

\- Il me semble que c'est Corner qui est indiqué sur l'avis de recherche. »

Le visage d'Alena pâlit. Elle reposa sa tasse en silence, le souffle court.

« Evidemment, murmura-t-elle. Tu es flic. Que sais-tu d'autre à mon sujet ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Que vous avez fui Seattle depuis 8 ans, en volant une paire de chandeliers à votre famille d'accueil…

\- J'avais besoin d'argent, coupa-t-elle. En plus ces bougeoirs étaient hideux. Tout comme le reste de la déco d'ailleurs.

\- Et je suppose que votre famille était de la même qualité que la déco de leur maison, puisque vous avez souhaité partir dès l'âge de 16 ans, assena le lieutenant. Et ce même si le procureur a rejeté votre demande. Deux fois.

Nick, de par son métier, perçut immédiatement le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle était effrayée et ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec sa tasse. Elle s'interrompit pour remettre une mèche de cheveux en place.

\- Est-ce que tu les as contactés ? balbutia-t-elle. Les Corner.

\- Pas encore, reconnut-il. A vous de me donner une explication convaincante afin que je ne les appelle pas pour leur dire que j'ai retrouvé leur fille adoptive.

\- Je t'en supplie Nick, ne les appelle pas, souffla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard apeuré. Ma famille adoptive n'est pas… ce qu'on appelle une famille recommandable. Ce sont des Wesen. Je ne les ai vus qu'une seule fois sous leur vrai visage, l'un de leurs fils s'était amusé à me faire peur étant fillette. Quand ils ont vu que j'avais des capacités de Grimm, ils ont trouvé le moyen de se venger de tout ce que les précédentes générations avaient fait subir à leur famille. Ils… Nick, s'il te plaît, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, je peux même quitter immédiatement Portland et tu n'entendras plus jamais de moi. Mais ne les contacte pas. Je ne veux pas les revoir. »

Le lieutenant sut tout de suite que la jeune femme disait la vérité. La façon de le dévisager, de manière suppliante, la pâleur de son visage, la respiration brève et rapide et les mains agrippées à la tasse de café étaient autant d'indications sur le malaise de la situation. Le jeune homme abandonna le ton distant qu'il conservait.

« Je vous crois. Votre explication me suffit. Je ne les contacterai pas, promit-il.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle, soulagée. »

Il y eut un bref silence embarrassant pour les deux personnes.

« Je suis désolé, je vais devoir retourner au bureau, s'excusa Nick en se levant.

\- Pas de problème, répondit-elle en faisant de même. Bon quand est-ce que tu veux me faire saigner à blanc ? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Ce soir ? Je passe vous prendre à l'hôtel vers 20h ?

\- Parfait. »

Le lieutenant Burckhardt repartit du café le cœur un peu plus léger. Il ignorait encore si Alena Carter était sa cousine mais il éprouvait un peu plus de compassion envers elle. Ne restait plus qu'à faire parler le sang.

* * *

_Je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre serait plus long que les autres, mais je me suis laissée embarquée dans les dialogues. Qu'avez-vous pensé des révélations sur Alena ? Va-t-elle réellement aller jusqu'au bout afin de savoir si Nick est bien son cousin ? A bientôt et pensez à la petite review !_


	5. Chapter 4: Un cas particulier

_Bonjour !_

_Une pause un peu plus longue que prévue mais me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je remercie encore toutes celles qui prennent le temps de s'arrêter sur cette fic. Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclamer**__** : Les personnages appartiennent à NBC, sauf Alena Carter qui m'a inspiré cette histoire.**_

Chapitre 4 : Un cas particulier

* * *

De retour au commissariat, Nick fut aussitôt arrêté par Hank, qui attendait impatiemment son ami.

« Alors, ça a donné quoi ?

\- Elle est d'accord pour l'analyse, répondit sobrement Nick en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

\- Sérieux ? répliqua le lieutenant ébahi. Elle n'a pas protesté, elle qui semblait si sûre de ses infos ?

\- Pour être honnête, je crois qu'on lui a souvent fermé la porte au nez. C'était la première que quelqu'un s'intéressait à son histoire.

\- Si les gens de son genre sont rares et désapprouvés, je peux comprendre, concéda Hank en reportant son regard sur l'écran. Et vous comptez faire ça quand ?

\- Ce soir.

\- Parfait. Comme ça tu auras les résultats rapidement. Et concernant sa fuite ?

\- Les Corner étaient des Wesen donc quand ils ont découvert son côté Grimm, ils se seraient vengés de tout ceux que mes ancêtres auraient fait subir à leur famille. Et je pense qu'elle dit la vérité, reconnut le policier en repensant à la réaction de la jeune femme à cette partie de leur discussion.

\- D'où la demande d'émancipation et le fait que personne ne la prenait au sérieux, comprit Hank. Elle a dû subir pas mal de sévices.

\- Je le pense. »

Nick aperçut du coin de l'œil le capitaine Renard qui entrait dans son bureau. Le Grimm songea qu'il devait à tout prix parler avec lui du registre. Il se leva.

« Je dois parler à Renard. Je reviens. »

Arrivé au bureau il frappa à la porte avant d'entendre son supérieur l'enjoindre à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur il referma la porte derrière lui. Renard était installé à son bureau, lisant un rapport de police. Il reporta son attention sur le lieutenant.

\- Burckhardt. Ca tombe bien, où en êtes-vous sur l'affaire des cambriolages ?

\- La police scientifique a relevé une empreinte partielle ainsi qu'une trace de sang. Nous attendons les résultats qui devraient arriver sous peu.

\- Très bien, tenez-moi informé dès que vous en saurez davantage.

\- Je viens vous voir pour une affaire _particulière_. »

Le capitaine se redressa sur son siège en cuir, comprenant ce à quoi le jeune homme faisait référence.

« Est-ce à propos de la clé ?

\- Non, tout autre chose. J'aimerai savoir si les familles royales ont bien accès aux registres ?

\- Vous parlez des registres recensant les Wesen ? s'étonna Sean. En tant que membre de l'une d'entre elles, je peux avoir une autorisation en effet. Ce sont des documents confidentiels censés avoir été détruits mais pour préserver l'histoire, ils les ont conservés. Pourquoi cet intérêt ?

\- J'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un est recensé.

\- Ça doit être important pour que vous me demandiez cette information. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Le nom de ce Wesen ? questionna-t-il en prenant une feuille de papier et un stylo.

\- Alena Corner.

\- Très bien. Je me renseignerai, promit-il après avoir griffonné le nom.

\- Capitaine… Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des mi-Grimm mi-Wesen ?

\- Les Sangs Mêlés ?

\- On les appelle ainsi ?

\- C'est le mélange des deux sangs incompatibles en théorie qui a mené à ce surnom. Il y a plus de trente ans, les unions et naissances entre les deux espèces étaient fermement réprimées. Encore aujourd'hui ces relations ne sont pas bien tolérées. Les enfants nés étaient chassés pour être tués en guise de représailles. Je vous conseille de regarder l'histoire, conclut Renard en fixant attentivement le lieutenant.

\- Très bien, remercia Nick qui avait compris qu'il devait se rendre dans la caravane, où il trouverait des réponses à ses questions. »

Il allait partir lorsque le capitaine se leva et le retint par la manche.

« Burckhardt, un dernier conseil. Si vous côtoyez de près ou de loin un Sang-Mêlé, surtout ne le dîtes à personne qui pourrait vous compromettre. Leurs cas suscitent bien plus de convoitise que vous ne l'imaginez. »

Le jeune homme le fixa de ses prunelles bleues, comprenant aisément qu'il ne devait pas prendre tout ceci à la légère. Alena Carter n'était peut pas consciente du danger dans lequel elle se mettait en recherchant à tout prix ses parents biologiques.

* * *

« Nous sommes arrivés, déclara Nick en éteignant le moteur de sa voiture. »

Alena regarda par la vitre la devanture du magasin. L'enseigne indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un magasin d'épices. Elle détourna son regard vers le lieutenant, à présent intimidée.

« Mon amie ne vous fera aucun mal, la rassura-t-il. Elle connait quelqu'un qui travaille dans un laboratoire et qui sera discret concernant la nature de cette analyse. Vous me faites confiance ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Allons-y pour la séance de torture ! plaisanta-t-elle en ouvrant la portière. »

Elle quitta le véhicule, réajusta son imperméable et suivit Nick qui avait déjà atteint la porte. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur sans hésitation. Alena replaça une mèche de cheveux d'un geste nerveux. Elle faisait tout pour le dissimuler soigneusement mais elle appréhendait ce moment. Elle avait connu tant de déconvenues qu'elle avait cru à une blague du lieutenant de police plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait été plus que sympa à son égard après la façon dont elle s'était présentée. Son comportement, le fait qu'il souhaitait en savoir un peu plus, tout cela la touchait. Il serait un cousin idéal. Pour une fois, Alena osa espérer qu'elle arrivait enfin au bout du tunnel sombre dans lequel elle s'était engagée.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra à son tour dans la boutique. Nick saluait chaleureusement la main d'un homme aux yeux bruns et arborant une barbe. Il était habillé dans un style qu'Alena qualifierait de « grand-père » avec le gilet en laine et la chemise à carreaux. « _Ne manquaient plus que la montre à gousset et le monocle, _ironisa-t-elle intérieurement ».

Après avoir quitté sa famille adoptive, elle s'était longtemps cachée sous un look passe-partout, de peur qu'on ne la reconnaisse. Ce n'était qu'à la fin de ses études, lors de ses premières piges que Tess, une des filles du journal où elle officiait et qui était devenue depuis son amie, lui avait dit que ce n'était plus possible qu'elle s'habille comme une lycéenne. Elle lui avait fait découvrir le monde des femmes « modernes et sexy » comme elle l'avait appelé, et depuis Alena lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante. Elle avait pu ainsi se libérer de sa jeunesse et du poids de toutes ces années de fuite.

Elle replongea dans l'instant présent en se concentrant sur la femme. Elle était plus petite que l'homme, qu'elle devinait comme étant son compagnon puisqu'il avait un bras placé sur son épaule. Elle avait un style décontracté mais plus actuel. Elle paraissait douce et son regard brun se posa avec bienveillance sur Alena.

« Rosalie, Monroe, je vous présente Alena Corner, déclara Nick en désignant la jeune femme.

\- Carter, Alena Carter. Je préfère garder mon nom d'emprunt, on ne sait jamais, justifia-t-elle.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, répondit ladite Rosalie en lui serrant la main. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Nick nous a tout expliqué et on peut vraiment se fier à Finn.

\- C'est gentil merci, dit Alena désormais un peu plus rassurée. »

Elle se tourna vers Monroe qui lui tendait également sa main. Elle l'effleura puis sous les yeux stupéfaits des deux Wesen et du Grimm, elle la retira soudainement avec un regard mi-apeuré, mi-hostile.

« Ne me touchez pas, le menaça-t-elle en reculant.

\- Alena, Monroe est un Wesen mais c'est également un ami. Que vous arrive-t-il ? questionna Burckhardt en se plaçant entre les deux, les bras vers la jeune femme dans un geste d'apaisement.

\- Je sais que c'est un Wesen, et il est dangereux ! répliqua-t-elle avec hargne. C'est un Blutbad ! »

* * *

_J'avoue que le surnom des Sangs-Mêlés ressemble un peu à celui d'Harry Potter mais je n'ai trouvé rien de mieux pour qualifier les mi-Grimm mi-Wesen. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si ça pourrait exister dans l'univers de la série. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que les fanfics existent ! __ A bientôt et pensez à la petite review !_


End file.
